Magnet
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Ya verás malvado inglés, te hare enloquecer de puro placer, acariciaré con aterciopelada voz lo más profundo de tu ser. Este es mi método de seducción, infalible, ideal para que sucumbas Reino Unido. UsUk


**Magnet**

_**Hello World =) ¡Nekitsu-kuroi15 volvió! Saben, les contaré algo curioso acerca de mí...Nunca he narrado un fanfic en primera persona, jamás lo había intentado, hasta ahora y... ¿Saben? ¡Me gusto! XD Pero seguiré con mi acostumbrada narrativa. **_

_**Ojalá que no las decepcione, es mi primer intento así. Fue curiosa la manera en que escribí esto, fue por una canción llamada: Magnet por Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka de Vocaloid, pero extrañamente no es un songfic porque no me base en la canción para hacerlo. Sólo me inspiró el ritmo, se las recomiendo. **_

_**Y utilicé mi clase de Física 3 ya que el profesor: Luis Bello, se la paso hablando de la fuerza de atracción. Ay... ¡Bello, Velludo Velludito! Jajajaja =) Él mismo nos dice que lo llamemos así O_O? Lo sé causa trauma.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, por tu culpa ya no pienso normalmente cuando hablan de países, en mi clase de CTS y V3 (Ciencia, Tecnología, Sociedad y Valores 3) DX **_

_**Pareja: UsUk **_

_**Advertencia: ¿Alfred siendo apasionado? ¡Es posible! ¡Incluso más que Francis!**_

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Quema dolorosamente, inundando mi interior un sentimiento desbordante que llena mi corazón, frágil y suave puedo sentir tu respiración, sobre mi desnuda piel dejas caer tu deseable ser.

Pero aquel maravilloso momento se ve interrumpido porque yo...

Despierto, ha sido un sueño, una ilusión creada por mi subconsciente, ¿Esto es lo que llaman: Amor?

Ya no podré dormir, sin estar presente alteras cada fibra de mi existencia.

La oscuridad que cubre todo en esta amplia habitación, me provoca alucinar con lo que te haría si estuvieras en mis brazos ahora mismo.

Sonrió sutilmente, sé que eso no pasará.

Dime Arthur... ¿Cómo me llegó a pasar? Habiendo un exceso de personas en el mundo, me tuve que enamorar perdidamente de ti. No es culpa mía, tampoco tuya, ni siquiera buscó culpables, nadie manda en los sentimientos como el amor.

Lento y tortuoso el tiempo se encapricha con no avanzar, esta noche será larga, sufro una tortura mental, que ingenuo niño que en tu red cayó.

Desde hace algún tiempo espero con paciencia una señal, algo que me dé la autorización y seguridad para lanzarme a atacar, sin embargo aún no llega... ¿Es posible qué no haya oportunidad? O quizás debo cambiar la táctica ¿Algo más personal? ¿Una indirecta atrevida? ¿Joyas? ¡En qué estoy pensando! Tú no eres alguien materialista, no te importan esas cosas.

Todavía no he llegado a entenderte pero te conozco igual que la palma de mi mano, ¡Oh Inglaterra! Si tan sólo pudieras escuchar cómo se agita mi corazón cada que escuchó tu sensual y apremiante voz. Me muero por tocar cada centímetro de ti, desnudar tu alma con tiernas palabras de amor, atravesar el muro impenetrable que oculta la prisión donde mantienes tus sentimientos. Ocupar un lugar especial, ser tu razón para suspirar.

No importa lo que haga, me ignoras he escuchado la frase de: Los opuestos se atraen. Son leyes de Física, polos positivos y negativo, cada uno se atraen con fuerza descomunal, entonces basado en algo real, tú eres igual a un imán, estoy rendido a tus pies, no hay nada que yo quiera hacer para detener esta situación.

Cada día descubro algo nuevo acerca de tí que me hechiza a sobremanera, desde el sublime sarcasmo que utilizas al hablar, la imperceptible sonrisa llena de sinceridad que rara vez permites ver, el sonrojo tentador en tus mejillas cuando te avergüenzas, la ira incontenible si te llegas a enfadar, tu delirante voz, o tu sensual manera de caminar deslizándote en el suelo por cada paso que das, hasta tus cejas que la mayor parte del tiempo veré fruncidas.

No importa, siempre encontraré un nuevo detalle o razón para amarte más y más. Ahogándome en pensamientos indecorosos, deseando rozar piel con piel, buscando desesperado tu calidez, deteniendo el momento para reiniciarlo con intoxicante placer, sé que al final susurras casi sin voz mi anhelado: _"I love you Alfred"_

Ya amaneció, no logré dormir, pero sí abastecerme de aquel sentimiento estremecedor que me recorre de pies a cabeza con candor.

¿Lo ves Arthur KIrkland? Estoy loco, tus misteriosos ojos verdes, replicas de una perfecta esmeralda, me llaman para descifrar el enigma que atesoras, por ese toque de imperiosidad que hay en ellos, quiero cruzar la línea que nos separa, sin restricción.

¿Sabes? Esperar es aburrido, ya me harte de hacerlo, si continuamos así nada va a cambiar y la sola idea me desagrada.

Tal como el fuego quema, tú eres ardiente y yo estoy dispuesto a ser la inocente hoja de papel que arda dentro de ti, aun si tengo la maestría para ganar, quiero perder. Ser consumido por tu calor hipnótico, si lo pides iré al infierno, al cielo donde sea que lo ordenes, sólo corresponde esta fiera pasión.

Haz que sea mutuo, mágico, hazme sentir cada instante en su esplendor, llévame a la cúspide, desata un caos dentro de mí, provoca un colapso emocional, que seas tú lo único en pueda pensar, dulce adicción, pecado prohibido, tortura fatal, la mayor recompensa que podré reclamar.

El torrente de emociones que ingresa en mi mente es similar a una lluvia tormentosa, pronunciar tu nombre en un suspiro evoca eso y más.

Hoy te confesare cada dulce quimera que voy a cumplir contigo, una vez hace mucho tiempo siendo un niño tonto lastime tu corazón, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, todo será diferente esta ocasión, me imaginó como reaccionaras, primero te negarás a escucharme, pretendiendo que lo que te he dicho es una broma de mal gusto, pero con los minutos te irás convenciendo porque no me detendré, te besaré en un arrinconamiento sugerente, tomare posesión de ti, tu fragancia matará toda mi cordura. Sera difícil pero soy el "Héroe" de esta historia.

Nada es imposible si se trata de mí.

Me levantó de la cama caminando a la ventana corro las cortinas de senda blanca con mi brazo derecho, sintiendo los rayos del sol darme en la cara y sonrió feliz.

Ya verás malvado inglés, te haré enloquecer de puro placer, acariciaré con aterciopelada voz lo más profundo de tu ser.

Éste es mi método de seducción infalible, ideal para que sucumbas Reino Unido.

Porque al igual que un imán tú vendrás hacía mí y yo a ti por este noble sentimiento: Amor.

Te amo...Arthur Kirkland.

.

.

.

_**Aquí termina mi ¿Apasionado? Fic,a mí juicio le falto algo pero esto no es mi fuerte. Realmente me agrado explotar mi arsenal de palabras, ya que cuando lo escribía quise utilizar mi diccionario de sinónimos pero...bueno mi amiga Lucero se lo llevó por accidente y terminé haciendo recopilación de conocimientos...jajajaja XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, sé que la pasión de Estados Unidos le llegará a Inglaterra *-* **_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Reclamos? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Fic a favoritos?**_

_**P.D. Dios me ama y encontré mi tarjeta de memoria micro-SD así que publicare más fics porque tengo un montón para casi todo tipo de gustos.**_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
